


4. Daddy Respects You

by blingblingjonghyunbby



Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Recycling, Respect Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Zico X Everyone Collection, respecting women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingjonghyunbby/pseuds/blingblingjonghyunbby
Summary: Bang Yongguk is more than angry when his small, precious, son comes home after being manhandled by Korea's biggest rapper.Bang Daddy is gonna teach that no good punk a thing or two about being respected.(The immediate sequel of 3.Oneshot in the Zico X Everyone Collection if you're confused)





	4. Daddy Respects You

Bang Yongguk is fucking livid.

  
He hasn’t been this mad since Daehyun put the empty milk carton in the garbage instead of the recycling that one time.  
I mean yeah, he was having a great day.

  
He sponsored four different children in Syria, him and Jongup watched an intriguing documentary about the top ten deadliest jellyfish, Himchan gave him a hug lasting more than ten mississippi's, he finished the cryptic crossword in the newspaper and was scrolling through one of his favourite feminist role models, Zendaya’s, instagram before his precious, most favourite son came stumbling through the door a quarter past 1 in the morning, limping slightly with hickeys down his neck.

  
“Junhong…” Yongguk stood up from the couch, causing junhong to jump slightly out of shock as the elder started to approach him

  
“H-hyung I didn't know you were-”

  
“Who did this” Yongguk growled, running his thumb over the marks scattered across the boy’s neck.

  
“It's nothi-”

  
“Junhong”

  
Junhong couldn't lie to his daddy- *coughs* hyung

  
“J-Jiho hyung”

  
\--

  
Yongguk was still furious after the 2 hours it took for him to ride his scooter at an appropriate speed to Jiho’s house.

  
Jiho didn't know what to expect when he heard someone pounding on his door at ass o'clock at night, what he didn't expect was Bang Yongguk himself pushing him against a closed door yelling at him.

  
“You're dead Woo Jiho”

  
Jiho was terrified but more confused.

  
"Y-Yongguk?! What the fuck are you talking about??"

  
Yongguk slammed his hand onto the closed door.

  
"You fucking touched Junhong didn’t you.” He growled, eyes burning into Jiho’s face, “You fucked with him didn’t you Jiho?! Y-You fucking prick!" Yongguk roared, quite violently as well. He didn't care, though. He was too angry to care at this point.

  
The younger started to mumble and whine in protest until Yongguk slapped his hand onto Jiho’s mouth. Infuriated, Yongguk pulled him away from the door and pushed Jiho onto the couch, getting on top of him as he shut the door behind him. "Let go of me, you crazy bastard!"

"Let go of me, you crazy bastard!"

  
"Shut the fuck up, Jiho!" He shouted back as the other cowered, his soft glare still on Yongguk.

  
"No one touches my baby like that, not even you Woo Jiho,” Jiho could feel the warmth of Yongguk’s breath on his face as he growled harshly down onto the younger.

  
“I-I didn’t hurt him hyung” Jiho whispered out, “He-he asked for it”

  
Jiho talking about consent caused blood to shoot straight to Yongguk’s crotch.

  
“I respected his needs-”

  
“Shut up” Yongguk groaned out, already feeling on edge from Jiho talking dirty to him like that.

  
Jiho didn’t know how he felt both intimidated and fully respected in Yongguk’s grip, but he was all for it.

  
Yongguk pinned Jiho’s hands above his head and attacked at his neck, biting and sucking roughly onto the tan skin. “H-hyung.. That hurts...but..keep going"

  
"Shut up." He hissed as he started to trail rough kisses down his neck to Jiho’s collarbone.

  
The elder knew just where to kiss to make Jiho moan and squirm beneath him. He sucked at a spot on his collarbone causing the man to whimper, his body quivering underneath him. "Come on, Jiho. Call me Daddy like the good boy you are, but only if it doesn’t make you sexually uncomfortable because your needs are my priority and I respect your feelings mm" Yongguk cooed to him as he slid his hand down Jiho’s skinny Gucci™ body, seeing him tremble.

  
"Y-Yes.. Daddy." Jiho whispered his face flushing, completely turned on.

"Sorry what? I don't think I heard you."

  
"Yes Daddy.." Jiho repeated a bit louder, wanting to cover his red cheeks.

"Good boy." Yongguk went up to kiss him, his kisses passionate and gentle with a small amount of pressure both physically and emotionally (bc peer pressure doesn’t turn Yongguk on)

  
It was just the way Jiho liked it. He felt himself fall further into the kiss as soft moans slipped from his lips. "Strip for me, okay?" Jiho heard him say between kisses as Yongguk sat back, his eyes glossy and half-lidded.

  
He didn't need to see the tent in his pants to know that the older man was turned on.

  
Jiho quickly took off his quality threads, throwing them onto his living room floor. "Did you touch my baby Junhong like this Jiho?" Yongguk commented saltily, his hands roaming down Jiho;s chest and sides, making him whimper even more.

  
He started to tug at Yongguk’s bathrobe with a slight pout. "Y-You're wearing too much.."

  
"I'm the one giving orders here, kid." Yongguk growled as he pinned Jiho up against the seat. "Yes Daddy.." The younger said back, a bit disappointed but soon gasping as he felt a pressure against his rim.

  
Yongguk’s hunky (seriously hunky) fingers probed and pushed against his hole with ease. He was lucky that he had found lube in his back pocket - for when he lectures Daehyun and Youngjae about safe sex. He needed to thank one of them later, but probably won’t because of fear of confrontation and his social awkwardness haha.

  
As Yongguk’s fingers disappeared into his rim, Jiho clenched onto the hunky fingers with a hiss. It had been a while since he bottomed - ever since Taeyang. It was nice but it wasn't enough for Jiho.

  
You could say that he missed his slight Daddy kink. But Bang Yongguk was doing a fine job bringing it out of him. "So tight, Jiho.. Did you touch yourself recently? Did you let Junhong touch you like this?"

  
"N-No.. I... only want Daddy..!" Jiho managed to say as he felt his finger speed up inside him. "You didn’t force Junhong into touching you like this because he wasn’t ready, huh? So respectful... I might as well give you your reward." Jiho smiled as he spread his legs.  
Yongguk quickly unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, lubing up his dick and giving it a few pumps. He carefully pushed in, watching over Jiho’s face.

  
The younger felt lightheaded as it was all the way in, leaning his head back with his mouth open in a silent moan. It had stung a little but it had felt so good. Jiho loved the stretch as he moved his hips, giving him the signal to move.

  
One thrust and Jiho was losing his mind. Yongguk wasn't one to do careful thrusts during sex.

  
The older male moved his hips faster and rougher, the sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the dimly lit room. Jiho’s groans and whimpers echoed as he gasped sharply during each deep thrust Yongguk made. "Daddy! Daddy! Harder! Please!" Jiho pleaded as he gripped his hands into the couch.

  
Yongguk’s devilish smirk crossed over his face as he leaned down close to Jiho, kissing along his jawline. He went harder into Jiho like the younger had wanted and Jiho was starting to tremble, his climax reaching to his hips.

  
"Baby boy," Yongguk whispered into his ear, his voice hoarse and lower than usual if humanly possible, "Daddy respects you. Okay?" Jiho nodded rapidly, coming hard with all the fucking hot respect Yongguk gave him.

  
“I respect you too Yongguk,” Jiho whispered.

  
“Thank! You!” Yongguk moaned, his thrusts turning rougher as his climax burst,

  
The two both laid there in silence, Yongguk taking deep pants against Jiho’s neck. "Hyung." The elder hummed in response, the younger turning his head to him.

  
“Thank you for this Daddy”

  
Yongguk nodded, a glint of justice sparkled in his eye as he spoke,

  
“Respect women Jiho. Respect women.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bang Yongguk is a visionary of the highest proportion. I love and respect that man.


End file.
